


Maculados

by Supernova07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Prisoner of War, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Study, Sacrifice, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova07/pseuds/Supernova07
Summary: Ode às matizes da guerra que recomeça.**AU - Voldemort Vence
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma história de 2 partes (Skyfall e Íris) que tem início, meio e fim bem definidos, mas é totalmente não-linear (o que pode ser bem confuso). Desculpe por isso.
> 
> * Ginny é a personagem central dessa história, então se você não tem muita simpatia por ela, talvez seja um problema :(  
> ** Relacionamentos não marcados nas tags surgirão durante a história.  
> *** Morte de personagens principais.

**PARTE I - SKYFALL**

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

I.

_ Teresa _

É curioso que essa mulher refletida no espelho não pareça tão estranha a Gina.

O corpo moldado em seda verde-esmeralda a expõe em um decote desconcertante enquanto ela programa seus lábios finos para sorrir - carmesins - semelhante aos cabelos de uma garotinha que ela conhecera anos atrás.

Dez, treze anos? Quanto tempo havia passado desde o último verão? Há quanto tempo ela havia parado de contar?

Os fios avermelhados tão característicos estavam camuflados em um tom prateado que lembrou a contragosto Draco Malfoy. A poção Colorus, no entanto, não foi o suficiente para omitir as sardas persistentes sobre o nariz.

Gina podia admitir para si mesma que aquele era um plano impulsivo e egoísta, que de nada poderia contribuir para a Resistência, mas há tempos os métodos morais da Armada de Dumbledore foram esquecidos. O que sua família pensaria se estivessem aqui? Quis rir, levaria um tapa de Molly.

Ela treinou durante dias. Teresa Jones, aborto de uma família com pouco renome, os pais morreram de Varíola Dragonina quando ela ainda era uma criança e sua vida foi uma junção aleatória de sorte e trocas de favor até conhecer Madame Rosmerta. Então a Guerra surgiu e à Rosmerta, como a muitas outras mulheres do lado inimigo, restou apenas o labor mais antigo de todos os mundos.

Foi necessário desatrelar as duas jovens - Gina e Terry - não apenas o físico, mas o olhar desafiador de uma contra o olhar atento da outra. Gina ainda sabia sorrir diante de uma piada suja e como caçula de seis homens, seus gestos eram ríspidos demais. Já Teresa tinha a coluna sempre ereta, como as bailarinas das revistas trouxas de Hermione, seu sorriso era contido e raras vezes conseguiam mudar sua opinião sobre algo. Gina mordia o lábio inferior quando irritada, Teresa não. Terry sonhava se casar com um bruxo que pudesse ver além de sua situação, ela desejava um lar e filhos, um casal. E Gina Weasley...bem, pensar nisso era doloroso. Uma vez, Gina desenhou quatro crianças ruivas com braços maiores que o corpo e olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela era muito jovem e cheia de sonhos tolos sobre Harry, a quem, na época, ela vira um pouco mais que duas vezes.

Se Harry soubesse dessa história, ele não a teria deixado esquecer e encontraria qualquer situação para provocá-la, bem como o poema sobre ele em seu primeiro ano. _Ela quase não pensava nele mais. A_ inda que seu nome fosse lembrado quase todos os dias - um herói, um símbolo sagrado, um mártir - não era Harry. Gina se perguntava se eles também faziam desenhos como ela aos dez. 

Dorothy Adams pariu uma criança pálida e faminta no Centro há 10 dias. Gina pensa nela agora e se pergunta se o filho dela e os filhos de seus filhos se lembrarão daqueles que foram sacrificados. Eles saberão quem foi Arthur Weasley? Seus irmãos serão lembrados? Ela acha que não, a História se limitará a contar que houve um homem chamado Tom Riddle, esse homem não tinha escrúpulos e se tornou uma besta, até que um jovem com uma cicatriz em forma de raio lutou contra a besta. Lutou nobremente. Lutou bravamente. Lutou honradamente. E morreu.

Restaram poucos.

Eles eram em sete e só restou ela.

" _Um cão enlouquecido procurando por caos_ ", foi o que John Hurley, comandante da Resistência do Norte, descreveu em sua última carta ao receber o relatório das ações arriscadas lideradas por Gina, responsável pela Resistência do Centro. A transferência de Edward Kane para sua base era uma decisão política - os olhos e ouvidos de John - Gina fingia não saber das trocas de informações. Ela não podia culpá-los realmente, John não estava mentindo. 

O problema era que seu limite de auto-preservação parecia retrair a cada missão, enquanto o controle da base fugia de suas mãos aos poucos. Neville estava muito mais consciente e preparado para esta função, ela podia sentir isso e os outros também. Talvez fosse o momento de se separar do grupo, mas entregar o Centro para Nev, seria também perder as informações sobre Voldemort e ela precisava encontrá-lo. 

Duas batidas na porta e a voz doce e apreensiva de Rosmerta arrastaram Gina para o presente. Havia um acordo ali entre Rosmerta e suas garotas. _Três batidas,_ não saia do quarto. _Duas batidas_ , está na hora. _Uma_ , fuja.

\- Gina…- a voz de Rosmerta morreu ao receber seu olhar reprovador. - Certo!Certo! Teresa! Melhor assim? Ainda há tempo para desistir. Por Merlin! Isto é loucura, menina.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ok? - Gina tentou dizer de uma forma reconfortante para colocar fim à conversa, mas Rosmerta a impediu de sair, apertando-lhe o braço com uma firmeza indiscutível.

\- Você sabe o que pode acontecer se ele descobrir...Não, Gina! Ouça-me! Você pensa que sua coragem será o suficiente para ter aquele homem desprezível a tocando durante o resto da noite. Pensa que seus motivos serão o suficiente, mas não serão...

\- Basta. - a voz de Gina não passava de um sussurro, mas talvez fosse Teresa, pois Rosmerta a soltou como se não a reconhecesse, acendeu um cigarro com os dedos trêmulos e o cenho franzido em uma preocupação apelativa que lembrava Molly.

-Cinco anos atrás eu a encontrei jogada em um beco qualquer banhada de sangue, _seu sangue_. Uma memória curta não condiz com uma vida longa, menina. - disse afundando o indicador na têmpora de Gina como se quisesse que suas palavras se enterrassem ali. Gina empurrou sua mão com a mesma delicadeza, odiava quando a mulher a chamava de _menina_. Voltou a caminhar, um pouco mais irritada do que antes. 

_"Foda-se você, Rosmerta. Chore seus conselhos para algum bêbado que queira ouví-la."_ , pensou.

Desceu as escadas em direção ao bar, a cada degrau, as palavras dela ecoavam mais alto, como um mantra que a ninguém serve, soando como malditas mandrágoras.

_Olhe para ele._

Terry não conseguia encará-lo, parecia-lhe mais interessante o sapato de couro polido a sua frente. Seu pai nunca usou esse tipo de sapato, ela pensou. Eram mais simples - de um tecido espesso e cor de terra molhada. Gina calçava-os quando pequena, tropeçando pela casa, fingindo ser tão grande e importante quanto o pai. Por vezes, era impedida de descer os degraus da Toca por mãos maiores que a dela, mãos que a rodopiavam no ar com a facilidade que se levanta uma boneca, os sapatos do pai deslizavam pelos pezinhos e ela gritava em divertimento.

" _Ginny_!", cantarolava um dos irmãos. Fred? Gui? Não soube dizer, não lembrava mais. 

Essa lembrança não era dela, Teresa não tinha irmãos.

Pronto. Terminado. Ele a reconheceu.

Ele já sabia.

\- Madame Rosmerta tinha razão. Você tem algo especial, loira. - ela ergueu os olhos e Blaise Zabini sorriu confiante, ele tinha parte do corpo inclinado sobre o balcão e seu copo estava quase vazio. 

Ela mal se lembrava dele em Hogwarts, e talvez, por ventura, o mesmo ocorresse a ele. No entanto, a postura aberta e descontraída de Blaise não diminuíram sua hesitação.

Naquele curto instante de reconhecimento silencioso, Gina soube que as chances de sucesso de Teresa eram quase nulas porque com os resquícios de Tom Riddle, uma parte dela ainda resistia e por mais que Voldemort a tivesse torturado anos depois, não havia nada de humano nele para feri-la além da carne. Mas agora, diante dela, não eram os olhos opacos de Tom que brincavam com as suas fraquezas. 

Indigno e dissimulado, era como se Blaise a convidasse para se equilibrar na ponta dos pés diante de um abismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um trecho foi retirado da saga do grande George R. R. Martin: " Rhaegar lutou bravamente. Rhaegar lutou nobremente. Rhaegar lutou honradamente. E Rhaegar morreu."
> 
> Aos poucos, a história começará a fazer sentido (ou não, rs).


	2. Gravidade

_We fight every night for something_   
_When the sun sets we're both the same_   
_Half in the shadows_   
_Half burned in flames_   
_We can't look back for nothin'_   
_Take what you need say your goodbyes_   
_I gave you everything_   
_And it's a beautiful crime_

_Beautiful Crime, Tamer_

_II_   
_Gravidade_

xx

Blaise delimita cada passo e marca como uma constante o barulho ritmado da sola de seus sapatos sobre o chão de granito. Ele já caminhou por esses mesmos corredores centenas de vezes, mas lhe parece diferente esta noite, em particular. Askaban nunca foi seu local de trabalho favorito, nunca gostou do trabalho sujo. A glória e o prazer estavam longe dali - nos bares do Centro, em específico, onde negociava as poções e planejava a agenda do Ministro da Magia.

No entanto, aqui está ele, ensaiando diversas falas e sorrisos lascivos, esperando que sua única e indubitável íntima espectadora o assista em um terror paralisante.

Cela 635.

Cela 636.

Sempre foi um grande teatro para Blaise. Um espectro visceral de diferentes personagens, desde os caricatos aos gentis cavalheiros.

639.

Seus passos tornam-se mais rápidos.

641.

Lá está.

As cortinas caem, mas ele esquece quem está interpretando e se vê diante do palco e não no centro dele como de costume. Blaise acha que está diante do Ato Final. Então ele se recorda, há um motivo para estar ali, ele quer confrontá-la - do outro lado da cela está a mulher que ficou face a face com todos os seus _Eus_ , tão arduamente construídos para nunca colidirem entre si.

 _Teresa Jones._ Zabini prefere seu nome falso, ele não é um Malfoy para destilar extrema repulsa aos Weasleys, mas o fato dela ser uma é um verdadeiro desatino e até mesmo um pouco vergonhoso.

O loiro prateado dos cabelos de Terry foi domado e incendiado pela cor natural. As costas dela estão voltadas para ele e quase todo o seu corpo está imerso em uma banheira de porcelana que gera estranheza para aquele ambiente. Sua concentração na espuma percorrendo os braços impede que Blaise a interrompa, ele se sente um intruso ali e por isso, permanece imóvel. O rancor é dispersado em razão do alívio de vê-la _bem_ , ainda que o termo soe contraditório e até um pouco cruel. Algo revira as entranhas de Blaise diante daquela cela - a tranquilidade de Teresa.

Ele pode engolir que Gina Weasley e Terry são a mesma pessoa, mas Blaise não consegue lidar com a dicotomia entre a mulher que ele viu pular de uma torre para não ser capturada e a que agora desfruta de um banho em uma cela que mais parece um quarto de um dos muitos chalés de qualidade duvidosa do Beco Diagonal.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc...você é um homem morto, Zabini. - ela cantarola baixinho.

-Aposto que isso lhe agradaria muito. - ele provoca sorrindo em desdém, ainda que o reconhecimento dela provoque uma súbita irritação em seu peito. Gina dá de ombros afundando todo o corpo na banheira desta vez, o vapor da água combinado à demora proposital dela para emergir deixam Blaise desconfortável.

-Vejo que está confortável em seus novos aposentos. - e dessa vez sua provocação a alcança, ele observa com um prazer doentio o corpo de Teresa paralisar.

-O que você quer afinal? - há uma objetividade impaciente em Gina que contrasta com as conclusões silenciosas de Teresa.

 _Nem tudo é mentira_ , ele repete pra si mesmo e é patético.

Talvez os olhos castanhos de Terry sejam agora duas pequenas tempestades semicerradas a julgar pela forma como cada palavra entredentes é despejada. Talvez ela esteja nesse exato momento coçando uma cicatriz muito parecida com o número "3" na lateral do indicador da mão esquerda - Teresa sempre fechava o punho e esfregava o polegar na cicatriz quando algo a afligia.

O que ele quer? 

Blaise acha que vai enlouquecer.

Ele escorrega para frente de forma que as barras de ferro afundam-se em sua pele escorregadia e sua sombra projetada pelo fogo invade a cela.

O que ele quer?

Blaise pensa sobre isso, mas sua mente é silenciada e tudo que ele pode ver e sentir é o vermelho violento dos cabelos dela, um súbito mal-estar o aflinge e combina-se com o barulho repentino de algo transbordando. As gotículas de água que percorrem Teresa, parecem pequenas pérolas presas em seu corpo. Ele desvia os olhos da nudez dela, nauseado pela lembrança dos próprios dedos mapeando cada centímetro de pele e sardas pertencentes a ela.

Pensando nos detalhes do último encontro que tiveram, Blaise pode afirmar que Teresa sabia que aquele seria o último. Analisando aquele dia, ele até mesmo pode citar pequenos fatos que lhe pareceram estranhos e inusitados na época e que agora fazem sentido: o modo como ela beijou o seu rosto, traçando as formas e linhas, como se quisesse memorizá-lo ou a surpresa terna de acordar no meio da noite com os braços e pernas dela entremeados ao seus.

O estalido da barra de ferro em que Terry se apoia o desperta. Intimidadora e febril, ela parece esperar por algo.

-Você é um tolo, Blaise. 

-Oh, sim, eu sou. O bobo da corte, certo? - ele a encara - Mas eu não sou leal a nada. - e o rancor torna suas palavras um pouco menos indiferentes do que ele pretende. -Porém, você, Weasley...- Blaise agarra os dedos dela como desejou fazer desde o momento que ela se aproximou. Ele acha que pode morrer agora. -Você se vendeu a Ele também, não foi?

E sua suposição de que foi longe demais confirma-se quando os olhos dela atrofiam-se em vergonha e um brilho que ele não pode reconhecer. Teresa ou Gina, não importa, se afasta como se as acusações de Zabini ferissem sua pele.

Blaise finge resignação, mas a distância o atormenta.

-Você não fará a pergunta?

-Qual pergunta? - ele sussurra cansado.

-Ora, a única que o interessa realmente. O motivo de ter vindo. - ela diz em casualidade forçada. -Você quer a resposta, faça a pergunta.

_Draco tinha razão, isso é um erro._

-Teresa Jones foi um lindo quadro, com sombra e simetria, mas uma pintura em tela rasa. - Gina preenche o silêncio cortante e as palavras saem lentas e venenosas. 

-Eu não acredito em você. - mas Blaise já está desarmado.

-Uma grande mentira. - e o sorriso dela treme nas bordas.

-Eu não acredito em você. -ele repete um pouco tonto.

-Não importa, certo? - ela ri sem emoção. -Você estará morto quando Ele souber que veio até aqui e é provável que eu também. - Blaise a observa se encolher na cadeira de ferro maciço longe da luz, mas as chamas flutuantes na parede de pedra, contornam sua coluna curvada. Gina parece tão exausta quanto ele. 

-Como você sabia? -Blaise deseja soar acusatório, mas sua voz vacila. -Você sabia que era eu.

Gina encolhe-se um pouco mais e para Zabini, ela lembra um animal selvagem acuado. 

-Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Não em Hogwarts. Bem, eu o reconheceria até mesmo vendada.

Ele não é capaz de responder.

Blaise parte em passos lentos e não ritmados, enquanto as palavras dela entranham-se nele perpetuamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouça Beautiful Crime do Tamer e Delilah da Florence. Eu não sei por quê, mas Blaise tem meu coração.


	3. Das rosas que carrega em tua boca, diga meu nome entre elas.

_"... ESQUECER NÃO É UMA COISA QUE POSSAMOS FAZER, É ALGO QUE NOS ACONTECE OU NÃO. A MIM NÃO ACONTECEU."_

_\- John Fowles, O colecionador_

_xx_

_III_

_Das rosas que carrega em tua boca, diga meu nome entre elas._

xx

_Gina_

Pés descalços e o cheiro do café de Molly - doce e fraco. O sorriso amoroso do pai. Os beliscões ameaçadores de Ron.

" _Não conte a mamãe sobre o carro, Gina."_

 _"Não conte a mamãe sobre o filhote de dragão no sótão, Gina. Não conte,_ _não conte."_

Gui bagunçava seus cabelos e lhe explicava sobre as estrelas e os planetas. Gina não entendia como todo aquele espetáculo poderia existir sem magia.

" _As estrelas morreram há tempos, é tão triste.",_ disse em uma certa noite, enquanto arrancava um pouco de grama debaixo dos pés. 

Gui riu baixinho.

 _"Não é triste, Gina. É lindo, veja!" e_ apontou para uma estrela acima deles.

Um mar de pontos luminosos.

As risadas dos gêmeos preenchiam o ar quente da Toca enquanto ouvia-se uma Molly Weasley irada ecoando pelas portas e janelas. Gina jurava sentir as paredes e o chão tremerem a cada berro indignado.

Fred e George eram terríveis, eles a acordavam com lesmas fluorescentes sobre o travesseiro ou adicionavam pimenta-flamejante em seu leite sem que ela percebesse. Em seu oitavo aniversário, Fred e George queimaram as pontas de suas tranças em uma tentativa de transfigurá-las em duas serpentes vermelhas.

 _"Olhe, Gina. Estamos preparando-a para Hogwarts. Você é nossa irmãzinha e futura estrela do time de quadribol",_ Fred apertou seu nariz e fingiu roubá-lo, então George se aproximou e uma careta preocupada surgiu quando ele pousou os olhos sobre o centro do rosto de Gina e novamente para as mãos fechadas do outro irmão.

" _Vamos cuidar de você, mas nem sempre estaremos por perto"._

A menina revirou os olhos infantis e bufou diante do falso sermão, mas assim que eles se afastaram, ela tocou o próprio nariz, um tanto preocupada. 

_Loira_ .

Veja bem, ela nunca imaginou que usaria a identidade de Teresa Jones por tanto tempo. Não era sua intenção, exceto que ela estava cada vez mais perto de encontrar Voldemort. 

E tinha Blaise. 

A língua dele serpenteava um caminho já conhecido entre a clavícula e a base da sua orelha, algo nele era gentil e sedutor como os amantes dos romances trouxa. As propostas de Zabini eram tão inapropriadas e inimagináveis que por vezes a faziam rir e corar em antecipação e constrangimento.

_"Ei, loira. Diga-me ,o que está pensando?"_

Gina queria ter encontrado Blaise no auge dos seus hormônios adolescentes do 5° ano. Quis responder que ela sabia que ele a amava, e isso doía nela, mas também a fazia se sentir menos sozinha. Quis dizer quem era e beijá-lo logo em seguida. Quis pedir para que eles fugissem pra algum lugar trouxa - ela sabia que Blaise aceitaria. Gina quis confessar que nunca desejara tanto um homem.

Quis contar a verdade para que ele a traísse logo antes que ela o fizesse.

" _Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes, antes de tudo. Em outro tempo. Outra vida."_

Aninhou-se mais a ele. Blaise não era mau, nem bom.

" _Pois eu não, loira. Eu não.", sorriu_ antes de beijá-la.

_Sardenta_.

A risada tempestuosa de Leon foi seu som favorito durante muito tempo. Ele era o abraço dos irmãos e a piedade do pai. Era a rebeldia de uma Gina Weasley mais jovem e menos quebrada.

Ela conhecia a história de Leon, o que fizeram com sua família. Com sua irmãzinha. Isaak contara uma vez, os olhos tremulavam sobre a fogueira, lágrimas presas por entre os cílios, a dor compartilhada entre os dois. Gina não entendia como poderia haver um tempo em que Isaak não esteve com Leon.

Imaginou como seria sua vida se tivesse escolhido esquecer e apenas recomeçar. 

Isaak uma vez disse a ela que a amava tanto quanto Leon, e por isso mesmo ele não podia permitir que as missões continuassem até as últimas consequências. Eles não suportariam outra perda.

 _"Você não está mais sozinha, Sardenta._ ", Leon apertou sua mão, traçando pequenos círculos até deixá-la sonolenta. Gina quis rir e também chorar, porque entendeu naquele momento o dissabor e o prazer daquelas palavras.

Ela morreria por Leon se fosse preciso.

_Gin_.

Foi Luna quem escolheu o nome para a filha de Hermione Granger. No início, Gina achou infantil e tolo demais. Teve medo de encarar o bebê e odiá-lo. Odiá-lo por fazer Hermione tão fraca, odiá-lo por ter o sangue maldito dos Malfoy, por ser a criança fruto de um amor que fora negado a Ron, morto tão precocemente.

Ela poderia ter sido a filha do irmão se o mundo não estivesse em ruínas.

As mágoas no entanto, dissolveram-se quando Gina colocou aquele pequeno pacote adormecido nos braços. Ela chorou até o amanhecer.

 _Hope_. A criança prometida ao Novo Mundo.

Sua menina prodígio, assim como um dia foi a mãe.

Os cabelos castanhos selvagens, o franzir do cenho tão familiar - exceto os olhos - os olhos, para o desgosto de Gina, eram de um azul claro que poderia ser confundido com cinza se observado rápido demais. 

Foram tantas perdas. Hermione. Rosmerta. Blaise. O filho que nunca chegou a ser seu. Leon.

Hope era o que a prendia ao presente e a lembrava que Gina ainda estava viva, que ela não era um fantasma como suspeitava às vezes.

" _Gin, conte de novo como a mamãe invadiu o Gringotes?"_

Ela sabia que depois do que ocorrera na Mansão Black, jamais poderia gerar outra criança. Mas então havia Hope, seu pequeno pássaro.

_Ginevra_.

Tinha vontade de revirar os olhos todas às vezes. Ninguém a chamava assim, nem mesmo sua mãe. Fred uma vez a apelidou de "Gineveve" apenas para irritá-la. Talvez fosse esse o intuito dele também, mas o que aconteceu com "Weasel"? 

" _Gina_ ", corrigia azeda. 

Os encontros com Draco Malfoy eram um grande desprazer e nunca deixariam de ser, mas Luna a obrigou ser cordial com o pai de Hope, " _cujos erros foram pagos por anos em Askaban e restrição total e permanente à magia._ " - Gina sentia a picada na ponta da língua sempre que Luna iniciava esse discurso como um relógio de cordas a repetir e repetir, incessantemente.

Draco era um homem estranho e o tempo não tinha sido ameno com ele, a barba por fazer e as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas lhe davam um aspecto doente. Ele sustentava uma carranca que só era amenizada na presença da filha, ombros curvados e olhos baixos, quase envergonhados, Malfoy falava pouco, mas ainda tinha uma postura aristocrática, o que irritava Gina.

Askaban e adeus magia. Às vezes ela julgava ser um preço brando demais. No entanto, havia essa outra condenação perpétua a qual todos eles foram submetidos a pagá-la juntos, odiando-se ou não: a morte de Hermione.

Luna contou a ela sobre os rumores da internação de Draco na ala hospitalar de Askaban. Foi há tantos anos, mas Gina lembrava-se da história todas as vezes que o encontrava, seus olhos caíam discretos para o antebraço sempre coberto por alguma camisa ou sobretudo. Claro, Malfoy era um homem antiquado até mesmo em suas vestimentas.

" _Ele usou uma lasca de vidro para arrancar a marca."_ O horror nas palavras de Luna era palpável.

" _Esfolar o próprio braço, Gina. Disseram que ele perdeu tanto sangue que quase morreu"._

Draco a salvou uma vez e teve a oportunidade de matá-la outras incontáveis, mas não o fez por Hermione.

Gina ainda tinha pesadelos com as lembranças daquele fatídico dia...

" _Malfoy..." - sua visão após a queda era turva e escura, algo pegajoso e quente escorreu pela têmpora. "Acabe com isso logo." -sorriu sentindo o cansaço invadir seu corpo e a ironia de ser aquele homem o seu carrasco. Que grande azar ser o rosto rançoso de Draco a última coisa que Gina veria antes de morrer._

_Malfoy ignorou seu surto de irracionalidade e falou tão profunda e irremediavelmente sério, quase uma confissão._

" _Sinto muito, mas eu não dou a mínima, Weasley. Estupefaço."_

...O que se seguiu foram os piores dias da sua vida...

_Os olhos de Draco petrificados sobre o corpo dela banhado de sangue, ele não sabia, nem sequer suspeitava._

_"Você ainda é um garotinho estúpido, Malfoy", quis gritar e cuspir sangue naquele rosto limpo e horrorizado, mas sua garganta queimava e a dor aguda no peito limitava seus esforços em continuar respirando._

_Ela lembrava de ouvi-lo gritar com os outros que estavam na sala, mas_ _não eram mais do que sons desconexos, até que um tecido macio e quente caiu sobre ela._

_"Weasley", a sombra dele pairou sobre sua cabeça e Draco tornou a murmurar em seu ouvido. "Não se atreva a morrer, está me ouvindo? Fique viva."_

Ela acha que foi naquele instante que Draco decidiu ajudá-los...

...Gina foi levada para Askaban e vinte dias depois Blaise Zabini invadiu sua cela para ajudá-la a fugir. Ela não precisou perguntar a ele como haviam escapado da prisão mais segura do mundo.

Enquanto ela ainda era Teresa Jones, podia dizer que das raras vezes que encontrou Malfoy, encontrou nele os traços do garoto arrogante e precipitado que ela um dia conheceu em Hogwarts. Mas olhando agora para o homem a sua frente, ela via um reflexo oco de si mesma e isso a perturbava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenho que dizer, eu amo Ginny Weasley. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Deixe-me saber a opinião de vocês sobre essa história.


	4. Caliban: O ponto zero.

_"A traição e a violência são facas de dois gumes: ferem mais aqueles que as manejam do que seus inimigos."_

**_Emily Bronte, O morro dos ventos uivantes._ **

IV

_Caliban: O ponto zero._

xx

Draco acha que para entender o estado natural das coisas basta observar as chamas que lambem as paredes da Mansão Redwood. O telhado desintegrou-se como gravetos e a fumaça negra invadiu o céu, misturando-se com a escuridão.

Contaram trinta e cinco corpos, recebeu um tímido aperto nos ombros em parabenização.

"Bom trabalho, Mafoy.", disseram.

Outra explosão e a janela da frente se transformou em estilhaços, o cheiro de carne queimada lhe invadiu as narinas, Draco estreitou os olhos. Não conhecia nenhum deles, era algo engraçado de se pensar, que diferença faria se conhecesse? O cheiro seria o mesmo. Ficou ali até ser o último homem no local.

O "Caçador" -ele orgulhava-se disso, o trabalho inicial para o ataque limpo e impecável. Malfoy sabia falar russo e francês, era de família nobre, o que potencializava seus contatos e influência, mas eram seus métodos, acima de tudo, que fizeram dele um dos homens mais importantes do Reino Unido. Observar e conhecer sua missão. Observar, observar, observar. 

Seu trabalho era encontrar os Outros e rastrear as bases. A partir disso, as ações ficavam por conta de gente como sua tia e os irmãos Carrow.

Quando Lúcio morreu, Draco não foi capaz de chorar. Quando Voldemort ordenou que ele abandonasse a Mansão Malfoy para iniciar seu treinamento, ele não olhou para trás. A sombra frágil do que se tornou Narcisa no entanto, o destruiu. Das raras vezes que voltou a vê-la, sua mãe não o reconheceu. 

Não soube dizer quando o menino covarde que mijou nas próprias calças ao receber a Marca se tornou um fantasma ou quando esse fantasma usou de sua discrição e conhecimento para se tornar um caçador, mas houve essa transformação, lenta e gradual. A ironia nisso era que seus pais estavam mortos e ninguém mais ligava se a família Malfoy tinha finalmente alcançado o respeito que lhe custou tudo.

Naquela noite, Draco não foi para casa como sempre fazia depois de terminar uma missão, ele aparatou na propriedade dos Hazel.

Clément Hazel era um homenzinho comum de face redonda, incoveniente e sádico, os dentes desgastados molduravam um sorriso desagradável e pior que ouvir seu riso infantilizado era ter que apreciar sua companhia enquanto Clément rangia os dentes. Ele não sabia como Pansy aturava seu marido.

Ela o recebeu com uma taça de vermute e para a surpresa de Draco, ainda estava sóbria. A mansão tinha todas as luzes acesas, incluindo os abajures e velas decorativas, ele suspeitava que essa era a forma da Sra. Hazel afastar a solidão e a culpa.

-Se está procurando Clément, sinto em lhe dizer que não terá a presença adorável do meu marido esta noite. Viagem a trabalho. - adicionou em uma dramatização horrível.

-Um homem não pode fazer uma visita despretensiosa a uma velha amiga? - Draco riu, roubando sua taça, Pansy semicerrou os olhos em um misto de diversão e desconfiança.

-Sei muito bem qual despretensão o trouxe até aqui. - Pansy entrou no escritório de Clément e quando retornou, segurava um pergaminho negro estendido a ele. -Cortesia do Sr. Hazel. - sorriu sem encará-lo.

A próxima missão.

Draco bufou diante do mau-humor de Pansy. A razão de estar ali estava no pergaminho estendido a sua frente, mas também era verdade que a ausência de Clément adiantou sua visita. Ele queria perguntar se ela estava se cuidando, se estava feliz, se queria que ele a levasse daquele labirinto cheio de luzes e ranger de dentes, mas limitou-se a divagar.

-Você parece bem, Pansy. - um soluço seco escapou dela em resposta seguido por um suspiro meio melancólico e irritado.

De alguma forma, a ausência de Hazel tornara-se mais desconfortável do que sua presença. Sem ele, Draco podia assistir de perto Pansy em sua ilha particular, ela estava quebrada.

Ele despediu-se de novo com um acenar silencioso em uma ânsia sufocante de sair daquele lugar, mas Pansy agarrou-lhe o braço, a serpente queimava sob o toque, mesmo por cima da camisa.

-Esta missão. -sussurrou incerta. -Você não tem que aceitá-la. 

Pansy, Draco notou, cortou o cabelo na altura do queixo, ela costumava usá-lo assim em Hogwarts. Só então percebeu quão jovem Pansy ainda era.

-São eles, Draco. - ela confidenciou apertando o lábio sob os dentes perolados. 

Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria. A Resistência liderada por Weasley crescia em fama e problemas, tornando-se uma ferida grande demais para ser ignorada. Draco também conhecia os efeitos disso em Pansy, e absolutamente não discutiria sobre esse assunto com ela. Ele se lembrava de como Pansy ficara abalada naquela época, como lutara ao lado de Potter e se ressentira com Draco no fim. Com a ascensão de Voldemort, ela foi obrigada pelos pais a se casar com Clément Hazel e desde então, Pansy havia criado uma persona para se esconder, um papel que Draco temia ruir a qualquer instante.

-Boa noite, Parkinson. - era uma coisa entre eles, provocá-la com seu nome de solteira, um resquício da imaturidade de um tempo esquecido.

-Mesmo se você quisesse, não conseguiria encontrá-los.- ela levantou os olhos desafiadora. -Eu conheço seu estilo, Draco. Você precisaria de um deles para rastrear o restante e não há mais ninguém.

Draco apertou os ombros dela com firmeza, Parkinson o preocupava. Quis implorar para que ela parasse de dizer esse tipo de estupidez em voz alta, algum elfo poderia ouví-la, mas ele a conhecia muito bem para saber que pedir sensatez a Pansy seria interpretado por ela como uma tentativa de dominá-la e o efeito das palavras de Draco seria o oposto do esperado.

Ela sempre fez o que quis. Quando eles eram jovens, por muitas vezes ele a invejou por sua coragem estúpida e perigosa. 

-Esqueça isso. - quis colocar um fim naquele assunto, mas os olhos escuros dela tentavam descobrir se ele blefava.

-Não há mais ninguém para você atormentar com seus jogos. - ela o lembrou, azeda. - Agora saia da porra do meu castelo, Sr. Malfoy. - disse curvando-se teatralmente. Ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas deixou que ela se afastasse. Pansy já estava em sua segunda taça, ela era uma coisinha pequena e ameaçadora, pensou. E naquele instante, Draco desejou poder matar Clément Hazel, ele o faria em algum momento, seria inevitável.

Partiu sem se despedir dessa vez.

" _Sempre há alguém, Pansy"_ , quis dizer a ela. 

O sol ainda era uma luz tímida no horizonte quando Draco finalizou a carta ao Ministro da Justiça e das Leis Supremas. Tocou o selo ainda morno no formato de uma serpente.

_"Excelentíssimo Senhor Ministro Aurélio Duirmen,_

_Diante da barbárie dos últimos ataques acometidos ao Ministério da Magia, venho por meio deste documento solicitar ao digníssimo que me autorize a acompanhar uma das prisioneiras de Askaban por um período indeterminado, creio que as informações obtidas serão cruciais para o ataque aos rebeldes denominados como Resistência do Centro. Assumo total comprometimento e responsabilidade diante do pedido para interrogar a prisioneira de sangue impuro Hermione Jean Granger, acusada por usufruto irregular de Magia, assassinato de três homens leias ao Lorde, além de manipular armas bruxas e poções com conteúdo venenoso. Agradeço-lhe desde já e aguardo sua decisão._

_Magia acima de tudo, pureza acima de todos. Toujours Pur."_

Mencionar aquele nome conhecido depois de tantos anos despertou-lhe o que parecia ser uma coceira incontrolável debaixo da pele. Draco encarou a si mesmo no espelho de seu aposento tentando descobrir se havia a possibilidade de enxergar nele os resquícios do garoto assustado que assistira Bellatrix rir sobre o corpo de Granger.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo crocitar agudo e impaciente da coruja sobre o parapeito da janela. Ela o fitava impassível, os olhos amarelos eram duas enormes luas e pareciam procurar o mesmo que ele.

A coruja piou mais uma vez, tão alto que lembrou a ele uma risada humana. 

_...Ela ria, ria, ria. Draco sentiu que estava prestes a colocar pra fora suas tripas junto com sua última refeição. A intensidade do olhar de Lúcio sobre ele queimava sua nuca e enrijecia seus ombros. Ela ria, ria, ria, curvada sobre um corpo que Draco suspeitaria estar sem vida se não fosse pelos pés balançando desenfreados, pés desesperados que cavavam o chão de granito, cada vez mais e mais..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês verão muito de "O morro dos ventos uivantes" nessa história (olá, fãs de Dramione).
> 
> Particularmente, é muito difícil escrever do ponto de vista do Draco. O primeiro problema vem do fato dele ser um personagem masculino, o segundo é também o primeiro, pois essa história tem o seu esqueleto desde meados de 2012 e até aqui, alguns limites entre Draco ser um personagem cinza e um babaca total ficaram mais nítidos. Sendo assim, tive que mudar muitas coisas porque não quero que ele soe como um misantropo ou que seus relacionamentos sejam pautados em algum tipo de abuso (eu geralmente sinto isso quando leio histórias que envolvem Draco num universo pos-Hogwarts-Voldemort-win. Então por favor, deixem-me saber se eu estiver cruzando alguma linha perigosa nos próximos capítulos). Comentários fazem o meu dia!
> 
> "Brasil acima de tudo. Deus acima de todos" é a frase original. Se não é de arrepiar, eu não sei mais o que poderia ser.


	5. A Caixa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alguém estiver acompanhando, desculpe a demora...muito caos e poucas motivações para continuar essa história. É um capítulo tão curto, mas gostei dele assim, é muito carregado pra ultrapassar mais que isso. 
> 
> ** Alerta para menção de tortura física, isolamento e pensamentos suicidas. *** Não leia se você não estiver bem.

He a message, I'm the runner,  
He's the rebel, I'm the daughter,  
Waiting for you.

Likke Li - I Follow Rivers

**

**Capítulo V**

**A Caixa.**

******

Há uma poça de água no centro da cela e quando Hermione se aproxima para limpar o rosto, ela fecha os olhos para não ver seu reflexo fantasmagórico na água turva. Os ossos do quadril estão sobressaltados e seu cabelo cresce de forma mais lenta que o normal – uma mecha abaixo dos ombros, uma mecha abaixo do mamilo - ela costumava usar esses pequenos detalhes para contar os meses e com as chuvas, a neve e os pássaros, ela poderia até arriscar as estações. Agora é inverno, a comida e a água sempre são mais escassas nessa época e isso não muda. Já faz dois dias que não lhe dão água. Seu olhar para sobre a poça e a garganta ameaça queimar ao considerar bebê-la.

  
“Não seria a primeira vez”, ela engole de forma audível.

Há três paredes cinzas e barras de ferro aos seu redor, o chão de granito, coberto por uma fina camada de poeira, tem gosto de sal e ferrugem. Hermione sabe disso porque uma vez empurrou migalhas de pão para o canto da cela para comer no dia seguinte. Tudo ali tinha o mesmo cheiro, gosto e cor. Não há janelas, apenas um halo no teto de tamanho considerável para passar uma cabeça, igualmente coberto por pequenas barras de ferro maciço – brilhante e inalcançável - a única ponte que a conecta com a realidade.

Não há mais ninguém naquele corredor. Quando Hermione grita, nunca há resposta. Sua respiração e o choque distante das ondas contra as pedras são os sons que preenchem seus dias e noites.

Dias e noites, dias e noites, dias e noites.

Ela passa os dedos pelos riscos irregulares marcados na parede, pode haver erros, ela sabe, mas Hermione confia sua própria vida nesse pequeno calendário grotesco. Sirius enlouqueceu um pouco depois de Azkaban, ela lembra. Hermione ri, como acha que Sirius faria se tivesse ali. Depois, ela se levanta e caminha até o suor escorrer por seu pescoço. Seus pais não se lembram dela e isso a reconforta. Não há ninguém procurando por Hermione Jean Granger, ninguém para acordar no meio da noite após um pesadelo e se perguntar onde ela está.

“Estão todos mortos”, é o que ela repete quando algo pequeno e escondido insiste em dizer que há alguém lá fora que se pergunta por essa garota corajosa e leal que é um fantasma quase desconhecido agora.

Em noites febris, dois garotos a observam do lado de fora da cela, eles não falam com ela -apenas a encaram - preocupados e tristes. Esses garotos estão em todos os seus sonhos e lembranças e ela tenta afastá-los para que não roubem isso também. Quando seu corpo queima e o tremor incontrolável assola seus músculos, ela sente esses olhos azuis e verdes sobre si, eles permanecem ali e ela engasga com as lágrimas porque sabe que os Dementadores virão em breve, é grandioso demais para não chamar atenção. Mas o frio que a envolve e corta sua pele como agulhas diminui e quando só resta uma película pegajosa de água e sal sobre seus lábios, ela continua esperando algo que nunca vem.

Hermione pensa nesses dois garotos todos os dias.

No primeiro ano, eles a torturam, seu cabelo é raspado e suas roupas tomadas, ela veste um macacão de linho cinza puído e com manchas de sangue seco que não são dela.

Seu primeiro pensamento quando ela acorda já na cela é que Dementadores tornam os dedos frios e duros como blocos de gelo e com o tempo ela aprende que não pode pensar em Hogwarts ou em casa, expor esses pequenos momentos seria perdê-los para sempre.

E então há Bellatrix.

Quando se passa por algo assim, não há muito o que pensar, Hermione pode dizer. Não é necessário controlar a própria mente para manter as lembranças afastadas. Não há para onde vagar.

Crucius e tudo que existe é o aqui e o agora.

Ela pensa que pode aguentar mais trinta segundos, dez segundos, cinco. Uma risada ecoa acima dela sobre o líquido rançoso que ameaça borbulhar de sua garganta.

Mais dez segundos.

Mais dez.

E Cinco.

Quando termina, seus olhos se fecham exaustos. Hermione descansa e então recomeça até que um dia eles a transferem para esse novo lugar silencioso e nunca mais retornam.

Então Hermione percebe. É como apagá-la desse mundo também e matá-la não apenas uma vez, mas todos os dias.

Não há mais ninguém no mundo.

Sua refeição surge com um estalo no canto direito da cela e ela precisa ser rápida, pois os alimentos não permanecem por muito tempo, apenas as migalhas.

Ocorre que até mesmo os ratos a abandonam devido à escassez de mantimentos, mas eles deixam um presente, Hermione sorri enquanto coloca o pedaço de concreto roído sobre a palma da mão. Há uma parede riscada por completo e metade de outra.

O que ela fará quando não sobrar mais paredes livres para os dias que ainda restam?

A chave pontiaguda pulsa em sua mão, escondida e doce, parece ter a resposta. Ela pensa muito sobre isso, mas desiste quando o flash de luz verde retorna por trás de seus olhos e é como se pudesse ouvir de novo o estalido seco do corpo de Ron caindo sobre seus pés. Ele está morto e Hermione não. A luz que a cegou naquela noite não a atinge e quando Hermione abre os olhos, Ron está caído sobre a terra úmida dos jardins de Hogwarts, ele ainda tem o rosto corado pela agitação. Seus joelhos falham e ela o puxa pelos ombros e por mais que tente, sua voz é apenas uma ameaça. Mais feitiços raspam acima de sua cabeça e um par de mãos a envolve e a puxa pra longe, então Hermione finalmente grita.

Ela abre os olhos para o que não é uma lembrança e reconhece o cheiro que atinge a cela: água e três fatias de pão com uma lasca de porco. A fome a faz se lançar sobre o pão e engasgar com a água. Ela guarda seu pequeno presente afiado para mais tarde - sem saber mais como usá-lo - mas enquanto a gordura da carne escorre por sua garganta, Hermione encara os ossos arredondados do porco e sorri, ela não precisa mais guardar os ossos, talvez agora seja mais fácil marcar o tempo na parede.

Ela adormece com o contorno desbotado do meio sorriso de um garoto sob às pálpebras. Ele se aproxima cada vez mais para apertar seus ombros e confortá-la como sempre fez, mas quando ele a toca, os passos continuam, arrastados e imperturbáveis.

\- Granger.

As ondas parecem menores em comparação à aspereza cautelosa do ruído silábico que a desperta.

Eles nunca a chamaram pelo nome, conclui afetada. Essa estranha emoção faz seu coração disparar – tão mesquinho e perturbador – que ela quase pede para que ele repita.

Seus olhos se erguem desacreditados e Hermione o reconhece.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários fazem bem a qualquer escritor-mendigo :(


	6. Pequenos Incêndios

**_VI._ **

**_Pequenos Incêndios_ **

****

xx

Ela ergue os olhos e Draco espera pelo reconhecimento seguido de um desprezo familiar, é assim quando ele reencontra seus colegas dos tempos de Hogwarts, ao menos aqueles que não tem predileção pelos rumos da Nova Era Bruxa - olhos arregalados que dão lugar a uma discreta torção nos lábios para impedir que se cuspa – “ _Seu monstro covarde, como pode_?”

Draco entende. Sua consequente inabilidade em dormir o força a tomar uma poção Drenhose todas as noites, mas quando a esquece, ele sonha com Dumbledore.

Ao contrário do que ele espera, Hermione não diz nada.

O silêncio se prolonga, assim como a expressão em branco nos olhos dela e Draco suspeita que talvez Granger não o reconheça. Ele faz perguntas que Hermione não responde e por um momento ele se pergunta se ela ainda está ali.

Draco retorna todos os dias, mas ela limita-se a encará-lo apenas.

 _Askaban não esquece nenhum dos seus filhos_ , ele se lembra do ditado atroz que percorre os corredores do Ministério com frequência, sempre foi algo distante e irrisório em sua opinião, mas aqui está a sombra de Hermione Granger sendo devorada de dentro para fora.

Draco se abaixa para que ela possa fazer contato visual, mas os olhos de Hermione caem ágeis para a varinha dele, visível diante do movimento. Ele puxa o sobretudo para escondê-la, tão casual quanto pode parecer.

-Eu não estou aqui para ferir você. – esclarece. – Vim ajudá-la. Claro, dentro das minhas possibilidades.

Ela franze o cenho.

-Você? – Granger corta o raciocínio dele e o surpreende, sua voz é apenas um som seco e trêmulo pela falta de uso. Não há medo ou repulsa em seus olhos, apenas o registro impessoal e quase mecânico de gravar o rosto de Draco, não por ser _ele_ , mas por ser _alguém_ , deduz. -Há quanto...desde que...Harry.- ela parece testar as palavras para formular algo que faça sentido, mas no final, é apenas um amontoado de perguntas sobre o tempo.

\- Cinco anos. – responde sincero, pequenas verdades para colher outras mais tarde. – Acredito que você não errou por muito. – ele aponta para as linhas na parede. - Foi difícil encontrá-la. Seus registros não constam a mudança de cela. – e Draco avalia se ela entende o que essa última informação significa, mas sua expressão é distante e vazia.

-Você sempre retorna. -ela estremece. -O que você quer de mim? – e sua voz é um pouco mais firme e carregada dessa vez.

-O que _você_ quer?

-Pare com isso! – Hermione se levanta com rispidez. -Isso é um depoimento? – ela aperta os braços ao redor de si mesma como se surgisse um perigo iminente. – Ou está aqui...por diversão? – Draco não tem tempo de responder, ela o corta de forma ríspida. -Indigna demais para a morte misericordiosa como foi dada aos outros...saber onde e como me encontro o satisfaz, Malfoy?

Isso o faz rir, ele esqueceu de como Granger poderia ser prepotente mesmo encontrando-se em um estado deplorável.

\- Eu não colocaria seu nome e minha satisfação na mesma frase. – Draco zomba. – Tenha cuidado com a sua língua.

– Meu nome, você diz. -ela cospe em desdém. – Meu nome ruim. 

Draco não entende por que o incomoda tanto, mas ele não deixa passar.

\- Você ficaria surpresa como esse _tempo_ mudou algumas coisas, Granger. – ele enfatiza. -É claro que o seu sangue muda tudo nesse momento para você. Mas acredite, pouco me importa sua pureza ou a falta dela. 

Os olhos de Granger possuem um vislumbre maníaco. Draco suspeita que todos que já estiveram em Askaban ganham esse brilho, pois ele já o viu em Bellatrix. 

-Você precisa de mim, isso é claro. -ela provoca. -Então fale logo ou me deixe em paz! – sua aproximação é o suficiente para que ele possa ver a camada de sujeira que seu corpo parece ter adquirido como uma segunda pele durante esses anos. Ela fede tanto quanto as celas do subsolo, onde jogam os corpos dos prisioneiros.

-Vejo que continua orgulhosa, mas também perspicaz. – Draco passa os dedos pelas barras de ferro, avaliando através delas o franzir de cenho que consegue de Granger. -Diga-me, o que seu orgulho grifinório fez por você até agora?

Ele percebe que atingiu um nervo, os olhos dela vacilam.

Draco repete mentalmente o trabalho que deve fazer, mas ele continua perdendo o foco para a sua incapacidade de domar a própria língua, passado e presente brincam diante de cada palavra. Ele pensa nas informações que precisa e percebe que poderia ter acesso a elas há dias, mas ao contrário do que seria esperado e até aconselhável, Draco continua a retornar, dia após dia, para essa espécie de círculo silencioso que eles construíram durante essas visitas estranhas.

 _A última ponta do Trio de Ouro_ , ele pensa e a sensação de algo inacabado queima sua pele assim como quando ele escreveu a carta ao Ministro semanas atrás – como quando ele era apenas um sonserino imbecil - queima como _Fogomaldito_. Os flashes de luzes invadem sua retina e Draco estremece, a vertigem ameaça inundá-lo e sua mão encontra a varinha em uma resposta automática, ele dá um passo para trás.

Hermione enrola os dedos sobre as barras em uma expectativa doentia.

 _Ela acha que vim para matá-la_ _,_ compreende tarde demais _._ _O que eu alcançaria com sua morte, Granger?_ Draco pensa, amargo _._ _Apenas mais sonhos._

Quando ele fecha os olhos, a barba prateada de Dumbledore tem um brilho fantasmagórico sob o luar da Torre da Astronomia, olhos semicerrados e quase simpáticos fixam-se no menino com as mãos trêmulas. Não importa o que Draco diga ao menino ou até mesmo ao velho miserável, as ações que se sucedem nunca mudam.

_“Draco, anos atrás, eu conheci um garoto que fez todas as escolhas erradas. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo._ _"_

Snape puxa a varinha do garoto e aponta para Dumbledore, ele não vacila e o jato de luz verde atinge o peito do bruxo. Mas enquanto algo se quebra naquela noite e um corpo flutua, frágil na escuridão, são as mãos adultas de Draco, de repente,agarradas firmemente à varinha.

_“Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo.”_

E Draco repete a frase para o menino e o velho.

_“Deixe-me ajudá-lo.”_

-Eu poderia tornar mais digna o que sobrou da sua existência. -Draco esfrega os olhos, cansado. -Você só tem que escolher.

-Escolher? -Hermione aperta os lábios.

-Depois de um tempo, ficou subentendido que não seria correto manter prisioneiros de sangue bruxo com outros _tipos_. -Draco escolhe as palavras com cuidado para manter Granger no raciocínio que ele espera que ela siga, ofendê-la agora não ajudaria em nada. -Então uma parte considerável de bruxos nascidos-trouxas foi dizimada. -os ombros dela estremecem ligeiramente. -O Ministério, no entanto, subestimou as intercorrências que isso poderia causar entre os nossos mundos. -continuou intercalando suas palavras com a leitura de como ela reagia a cada informação. -O governo trouxa começou a pressionar-nos em relação aos desaparecidos, alguns mais importantes que outros. -explicou. -Nós não desejamos uma guerra com sua gente agora.

 _A_ _o menos, não enquanto houver resistência entre nós_ _,_ Draco acrescenta pra si mesmo pensando no caos que Ginny Weasley está tecendo debaixo do nariz do Ministério.

-O que vocês fizeram com os que restaram de nós? -Granger rosnou.

-É aí que entra minha oferta. -ele se aproxima ignorando a surpresa de encontrar os pelos do próprio braço eletrizados pela magia repleta de fúria que emana dela. -Essas pessoas retornaram para casa. -murmurou. -Retornaram para seus parentes e amigos.

-Como? -Hermione pergunta em um sussurro embargado, mas seus olhos são duas órbitas escuras e secas.

-Por um preço. Um preço que muitos não tiveram o privilégio de pagar. -ergueu os olhos para encará-la. -A memória. -disse impassível. -Toda a dor, toda a perda, a derrota e o medo...tudo desvanecendo como num sonho do qual não se lembra ao certo ao despertar.

Draco aguarda e sua atenção cai para uma solitária e discreta lágrima que se forma no canto do olho direito de Granger e desagua sobre a pela fina e acinzentada, descendo lentamente para percorrer toda a lateral do nariz pequeno. Ele espera por uma resposta, mas conforme o silêncio se estende, sua paciência transforma-se em resignação. 

_Escolha seu orgulho tolo, como quiser_ _._

-Você sabe. – Draco ri ajeitando a gola de sua capa. - Escolher permanecer aqui com suas lembranças não será um feito heróico como o do seu glorioso Potter. -zomba. - Tampouco a tornará uma mártir qualquer. – surge uma reação incendiária no rosto dela. É o suficiente para fazê-lo continuar. - É curioso e um pouco patético. – ele completa. - Ninguém mais lembra o primeiro nome do Weasley.

E mencioná-lo faz com que Granger exploda e os seus dedos agarrem a camisa, a capa e o que mais conseguirem de Draco. Ela está tão fraca no entanto, que ele não precisa tocá-la para desvencilhar-se.

-Você já está morta para esse mundo, Granger. -e ele lamenta e arrepende-se de suas duras palavras no mesmo instante em que as profere, o incêndio de instantes tornam-se brasas mornas. -Basta escolher se você deseja permanecer assim para os seus pais também. 

Hermione ergue os olhos e sua respiração sai entrecortada, ela o encara como se o reconhecesse somente agora e seus ombros que até então tremiam, endireitam-se, tornando-se um bloco de gelo.

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho, eu reconheço. -e há sinceridade nisso. – Mas eu me tornei um bom rastreador. – ele murmura sério. – Você deixou algumas pegadas.

Ela não responde e Draco pensa por quantos dias ele deverá esperar para retornar e ouvir o que deseja.

-É assim que você suporta? – ela pergunta quando Draco avança para partir, a loucura brinca novamente em sua expressão. – Você apagou suas memórias também? -Granger deixa escapar uma risada tortuosa, mas seus olhos estão repletos de terror. -Se eu fechar os olhos, eu ainda posso ouvir os gritos do Crabbe. – ela respira fundo. -Eu também posso ver Harry salvando você. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele salvou você.

Draco continua a encarando por um tempo indefinido, incapaz de falar. Algo frio e paralisante estilhaça em seus ossos e ele teme desfazer-se em pedaços.

Talvez se fosse Lucius em seu lugar, ele ergueria a varinha na direção de Hermione e daria um fim àquilo, o último resquício vivo de onde as coisas ficaram cinzas. Duas palavras proferidas e a certeza de nunca mais correr o risco de ter que encarar em um par de olhos a lembrança de Harry Potter estendendo-lhe a mão e a nuca gorda de Crabbe derretendo em chamas escuras.

Ele percebe então porque retornou para essa espécie de vala nas últimas semanas. A culpa pode ser tão desejável quanto a violência e o poder.

Hermione não pisca e seus olhos são dois blocos terrosos analisando-o de volta e com cuidado para descobrir de qual estrutura de escombro diferente ele é feito.

-

Crabbe nunca foi seu amigo. Sua risada alta e repleta de escárnio o aborrecia, os olhos esbugalhados eram maldosos e os lábios finos só se separavam para dar voz a ideias estúpidas. E absolutamente, sempre que podia, Vicent nunca ficava sozinho no mesmo lugar que Draco.

Ainda assim, aqui está ele. Encarando uma lápide polida de mármore, uma lápide com um nome e nada além disso, não houve corpo para enterrar.

Vicent sempre foi mais gentil com Goyle, havia uma irmandade genuína entre os dois por baixo de toda a conveniência e perversidade compartilhada com Draco. Depois do que aconteceu, ele viu Gregory mais duas vezes – na multidão de comensais em frenesi que aguardavam o discurso de vitória do Lorde das Trevas no Salão Principal do castelo e durante o velório de Lucius. – nas duas vezes, quando seus olhares se encontraram, a figura monstruosa de Goyle encolheu-se e os olhos dispararam para os próprios pés.

Draco ergue a varinha sobre a lápide e uma guirlanda de rosas brancas coroam o que restou de Vincent. Ele tenta se lembrar de algo bom que o remeta aquele tempo, aquele garoto que esteve ao seu lado por anos e anos, mas nada vem. Ele não se recorda.

Outras lembranças, no entanto, são vívidas.

Se Draco fechar os olhos, ainda pode sentir o calor da Sala Precisa ardendo em seu rosto.

-

Ele aparata no breu de sua própria sala de estar, mas o alívio logo se transforma em cansaço e irritação.

-Por Merlin, o que eu te disse sobre visitas surpresas? –dispara em um azedume que surpreende até ele mesmo. 

Blaise sorri tranquilo e seus olhos brilham em diversão.

-Como se você fosse me receber se eu avisasse. – ele zomba. -Onde esteve? Procurei por você em todo o Ministério. Achei que ainda não tivesse começado o novo trabalho. – Draco o ignora e acende as luzes da sala, sua garrafa de whisky está aberta e pela metade.

-Imagino que Pansy contou a você. – ele arrisca puxando um copo para se servir, Draco não teria essa conversa sóbrio.

-Bem, você a conhece. – Blaise diz entre ombros. -Não há motivos para aborrecimentos, Malfoy.

-Não há? -ele ri engolindo sua própria irritação. -Eu encontrei alguém. -Draco sussurra. – Diga isso a ela quando estiverem confabulando de novo.

-Draco. -Zabini lamenta em uma seriedade que não lhe cai naturalmente. -Deixe isso para o Ludovic, tornar um trabalho pessoal é um erro perigoso. Você sabe que é.

-Granger. -Draco vira o que restou do líquido em seu copo, a bebida rasga sua garganta como um incêndio. -Quem diria, não? Bem, ela sempre foi mais forte que todos eles. -Blaise suspira em desagrado diante da frustração de sua vinda, mas Draco o ignora, servindo-se de mais álcool. -Ela socou meu rosto no terceiro ano. -ele ri, chamando a atenção de Zabini.

-O quê?

-Sem azarações. – sussurrou. -Ela apenas me socou como um trouxa qualquer faria. -ele ri um pouco incrédulo. -Lembro-me que fiquei mais estarrecido diante disso do que pelo nariz quebrado.

-Bem, ela é uma sangue-ruim, como você esperava que ela reagisse? – Blaise pergunta confuso. -É sobre isso, afinal? Uma besteira adolescente?

-Cale essa boca, Zabini. -Draco resmunga. -Já está tarde, não acha?

-Seu maldito bastardo. – Blaise rosnou antes de jogar a própria capa sobre o braço, seu semblante estava absorvido em preocupação. -Se você vacilar dessa vez, eles não esquecerão como antes. E se matar Hermione Granger. – ele continuou. -Pansy não vai suportar.

Draco o agarra pela gola da camisa, empurrando-o contra a parede.

-Nós somos o que somos, Zabini. Está na hora dela entender e aceitar isso, meu caro amigo. -ele cuspiu. -Ajudaria se você não compactuasse com as ideias dela.

-Olhe só para você.- Blaise zomba afastando-o com um empurrão. – Lucius ficaria orgulhoso.

Draco quer avançar novamente e socá-lo no rosto como um maldito trouxa, mas a tentação da ideia se dissipa com o bater violento da porta diante da partida do bruxo. Ele está cansado e as palavras de Zabini misturam-se com as de Granger e tornam-se um zumbido doloroso dentro de sua cabeça. Quando não resta nada da garrafa de whisky, ele adormece com a mesma roupa de Askaban sobre a poltrona desconfortável da sala. Dessa vez, não é o corpo de Dumbledore flutuando que o desperta no meio da noite, mas os olhos temerosos de Pansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários fazem o meu dia =)


End file.
